Same Old Love
by LadyDiamond88
Summary: Penelope Garcia is having a hard time. But then, one night, she finds him. Twenty years have passed, but he is as handsome as ever. And apparently, Cupid hasn't been good to him. They decide to start a purely sexual relationship, no strings attached. But will they keep their hearts away?
1. Penelope

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING, SADLY.

 _A/n: Hi guys! I'm here again, this time with a new story. Since Hide and Seek is quite sad and Children Of Your Past is more of a family drama, I have decided to write this fic full of love, humor, without dramas. I hope you like it._

Today, April 15, 2018, my life has become a complete disaster.

In less than 24 hours I lost everything that mattered to me: my marriage, my job and my desire to be a mom with whom I believed was man of my life.

I lost even my favorite pair of shoes. Well, I have not really lost them. I just threw it against Alex's BMW, so I guess it will be somewhere inside that vehicle. I couldn't break his head but, hey, I broke the windows of his beloved car. That's something.

I go back to take a drink of the rum glass. I ask the bartender with a clumsy gesture to refill it again. I close my eyes, trying to clear my vision. The guy ignores my drunken ass and goes to serve cocktails with umbrellas to a group of silly girls.

\- Hello, baby girl.

I pretend to be deaf. I do not feel like telling my traumas to an unknown person, let alone a man.

When I separate the sight of my empty glass, he is still there.

With a very dazzling smile and a burgundy shirt too tight. I wonder if much pressure will be good for blood circulation.

\- What the hell do you want?

He raises his eyebrows and his dark eyes wide open. He seems surprised. I think he's one of those men who are not used to going unnoticed. And honestly, it's normal for this guy to get attention. He is VERY sexy, maybe too much. Suddenly I feel an irrepressible urge to fuck him.

\- I'm Derek, what about you?

\- No I'm not. I am Penelope.

I don't try to be funny, just unpleasant. Faking deafness has not worked.

I see him frown as he looks me up and down. I bite my lip, because that damn man is exciting me. God, I need a dick. One big naughty dick. I have to go through a sex shop.

\- Penelope Garcia?

I throw my head back, trying not to fall forward.

\- Now I'm Penelope Pattinson. For a short time, I have to say.

\- You haven't changed anything, Pennywise.

I gape at him as I try to get up from the chair. It is not easy to maintain the balance after five glasses of rum and two of tequila. I fail miserably. I take a bad step and thank God that Derek grabs me before my drunken body falls to the ground.

I never thought that I would see again that guy who disrupted my adolescence between beers and whiskey, the one who stole my innocence and my hymen.

His face a few centimeters from mine, his strong arms around my waist, his seductive smile and ... those lips so appetizing ...

I inched closer and kissed him cheekily. Overall, I'm drunk. And that is the classic excuse to do what you damn well please.

When I get tired of biting his lips, I pull my mouth away from his. Derek looks at me surprised, his eyes wide open.

\- You have not changed anything.


	2. Derek

I can't stop laughing. Alcohol and good memories make me forget the bad time I had with Amanda, my fiancée. My girlfriend. Ex girlfriend. Well, I suppose it's nothing but a bittersweet memory.

Unlike Penelope, who remembers our adolescence with affection.

She laughs loudly, bangs the table with her hands and swallows alcohol like a pirate. I do not know if she's still as crazy as ever or she's too drunk.

Either way, the kiss she gave me less than half an hour ago has changed my mood completely.

It was like getting drunk and getting hot at the same time.  
Her mouth tasted like rum, tequila, cola and lime. But her lips, those seductive lips... For years a kiss did not produce those tingling in my spine and, above all, in my dick.

\- What have you done these twenty years without me?

I notice Jose Cuervo intoxicating effect on my body.  
After five drinks, my throat burns and my vision gets stuck.

But not enough to not be able to appreciate the voluptuous cleavage of my old friend. Yes, that would be a perfect place to rest after an exhausting lustful session of unbridled sex.

Unconsciously, I lick my lips. To my surprise, it still taste like her. And like a strange mixture of several alcoholic beverages.

She smiles and finally answers me, after asking for blue vodka.

-I went to Berckley and graduated with honors. I'm the fucking boss in technology matters. How about that? Mr. Harrison was right: you were a very bad influence on me.

After such an accusation, she laughs like a deranged woman and I can not help but do the same. Of course, under no circumstances I will let her accuse me of being a bad influence.

I put my FBI badge on the bar and raised an eyebrow with superiority. Penelope stops laughing, looks at my credentials and then looks me up and down with her mouth open.

\- Are you a federal agent? - Penelope practically screams and the whole bar is watching me with wide eyes. I'm not working! I don't care if they smoke grass or take drugs. -But you hated the cops! You even peed in their cars!.

I am forced to cover his mouth with my right hand. I've been the center of attention for too long.

\- Penelope, I was eighteen. We all do silly things at that age, it are kid stuff.

She lets out a sarcastic laugh.

\- Well, you were not such a child anymore, huh. You smoked, drank and fucked. And some adults would like to be half gifted that you at eighteen.

\- Thank you, baby. You always manage to raise my morale.

At this point, all I want is to take her to bed to show her how much my technique has improved in twenty years.

I do it like that first time, without thinking too much. I tie my hands to the lower part of her hips and press it against my body. So much, that I can feel her breathing, her heartbeat and even her nipples. I could almost feel her excitement.

\- Are you going to fuck me or do you just want to get me horny?

I don't answer, just smiled. I approached my lips to hers, my tongue deep into her mouth. Penelope answered me anxious, burning. Making her intentions clear.  
She separates from me, ready to pay for drinks to flee from there. But I left the money on the bar and grabbed her hand.

I know we're both drunk, almost on the verge of ethyl coma. We are both eager to have each other, to savor each other and live an unforgettable experience. Something to remember when we are eighty years old.


	3. Handcuffed

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Just my crazy ideas.** _A/N: Thanks a lot for your favorites, reviews, etc. Hope you like this chapter._

Sunbeams struck insistently against her eyelids forcing her to open her eyes. But her head hurt as if she'd a thousand DJs inside her brain.

Penelope barely remembered anything from the previous night, but she had one thing for certain: she'd never drink like that again.

After promising herself to become abstemious, she looked around and realized that this wasn't her room.

Bed was huge and covered with white silk sheets. In front of her, a giant Smart TV and a huge but still empty minibar.

Who the hell did she fuck with?

Whoever it was, that suite must have cost a good sum of money. But then who would spend so many dollars with her? She shook her head. Penelope really didn't want to know.

She decided to get up from that bed but a supernatural force seemed to take over her body. Every time she managed to get up, something forced her to go back to bed.

 _Breathe, Penelope and calm down. This isn't happening, it's you who fall back into bed. Breathe, breathe ... And calm down._

As soon as she finished talking to herself, she realized something: she was handcuffed to the bed. And completely naked.

She thought about screaming, but voice didn't come out. Anyway, she didn't want to be in the limelight of that place, thank you very much.

Penelope flopped down on the mattress and closed her eyes. She decided to wait. After all, that guy would come back sooner or later to say goodbye to her. Or so she hoped.

She opened her eyes and then looked puzzled, a faint whisper coming out of her open mouth.

-What the hell...?

A huge bright mirror returned her reflection from the ceiling. Her aching naked body seemed too vulnerable in the middle of that giant bed.

She smiled almost unwillingly. _Maybe Miss Garcia had found her own Christian Grey_. Even though she herself didn't know about her kinky side.

Her brown eyes paced the room. Her elegant expensive black dress was tattered on the floor. But then for some fetishistic reason, her highheels were still on her feet. Penelope frowned. The guy must really be a sexual depraved. Maybe even she herself was. Likely she didn't resist making such acts.

-Hello babygirl, did you sleep well?

His voice sounded to her left, right where bathroom door was. Penelope swallowed and began to pray to God, to Allah, to Buddah and even to Visnuh. She almost prayed to the Olympus of the Greek Gods. She prayed that it was just a dream. But his footsteps were getting closer and closer.

-Tell me you're not Derek Morgan.

She pleaded, her eyes still closed. Because if that was the voice of her sweetheart, she didn't want to face reality.

-I'm not Derek Morgan.

For some strange reason, she sighed in relief. The pressure in her chest dissipated as if by magic. Because she was ok with all that hard sex stuff. But under no circumstances did she want to dirty a memory as sweet as her first love.

Penelope opened her eyes as she gave a sensual smile to her lover. But then all traces of flirting vanished.

Right there, in front of her, it was Derek Morgan. If her hands weren't attached to the head of that damn bed, maybe she would have slapped him.

-Why have you lied to me?

He shrugged as walking to the window to lower the blind. Completely naked

-You told me to do it- he said with a choked laugh, just before looking directly into her eyes with a too serious gesture. - _Tell me you're not Derek Morgan_. And that's what I did.

Penelope opened her mouth to say something, but simply it didn't find words. She only saw him laugh out loud as he dropped his huge muscular body on his side of the bed.

-Can you get dressed, please?- she suggested, making a big effort to look away. -And take off these handcuffs, you asshole.

Derek ignored her completely and put his hands to his head.

-God, how it hurts. I'll not drink like this again.

-I give a fuck about your migraine, you moron. Take these damned handcuffs away from my fucking wrists.

-Look at your mouth, honey- he whispered arching an eyebrow. -If you don't, I'll have to punish you.

-Fuck you, Morgan.

Now he looked at her with a frown. His gaze wandered over her curves, devouring her with his dark eyes.

Penelope swallowed. Having that man so close to her naked body it was making her very horny. Maybe too much. Her voice even sounded ridiculous when she whispered: _Go away_

Derek gave a deep laugh, an almost erotic sound that sent shivers down her clit.

\- Are you sure you want me to leave?

Penelope opened her mouth letting out a weak moan as she felt his warm voice against her ear. Almost unconsciously, she lifted her hips from the bed.

Then her eyes snapped shut at the same time his mouth moistened the curve of her neck.

\- Do you want me to free you?

And she opened her eyes suddenly. Derek was on top of her, brushing his erection against her throbbing center. Then she arched her body, hoping to feel him inside her.

Penelope wanted to touch him and feel his strong muscles beneath her fingers. She wanted to hug his back and even scratch his mocha skin in a moment of uncontrolled ecstasy.

But her hands were handcuffed to a damn head. However, she looked up. Blessed mirror

She saw herself reflected in that ceiling, handcuffed and submitted to the wishes of that man. The one who made her enjoy each wild push. To her surprise, Penelope was enjoying that little game. Her eyes couldn't get away from that reflection. The reflection of his hard body pleasing her. That was too much.

But then, four blows were heard at the door of the room.

Derek whispered _shit_ and leaned on his palms. Penelope looked puzzled at him, but he dropped his mouth to her lips again.

Then again, four blows.

-¡Morgan, come out! We're leaving in an hour.

Penelope's eyes widened. It was the voice of a woman and really, she seemed somewhat pissed off. But he never stopped fucking her.

-Who is it?

-Just a moment, Prentiss! Can you wait a few minutes?

-Derek, go talk to whoever that woman is and stop fucking me.- Penelope said with a mortified gesture on her face -You've made it clear that you can do two things at once. Good for you. Now, get up.

-She is a friend. Her name is Emily ...

Penelope rolled her eyes up. She saw him putting on his jeans, but apparently he had no intention of giving her freedom.

-Give me handcuffs keys, Derek.

But he went to the door. And obviously, he opened it. Penelope felt like slapping him.

-What the hell is wrong with you, Prentiss? I told you not to bother me.

The brunette woman narrowed her eyes.

-Shut your mouth up- she said, raising her index finger. -I have your moans stuck on my brain. And I haven't complained about, you stupid.

Derek smiled broadly, crossing his arms.-Well, I can say that we've had a good night. Truth, babygirl?

He turned to look at her with a wicked smile. The other woman simply shook her head. Thank God, she simply looked away.

Penelope covered her naked body as best she could. She was really going to kill that man.

-By the way, Prentiss, will not you have some handcuffs keys? Don't know where are the ones I used last night and ...

-WHAT?


End file.
